The invention to which this application relates is the processing of data which is received from a remote location, and typically data which is broadcast by a broadcaster, to a number of receivers, each provided in the premises of a subscriber. The data can represent any, or any combination, of video, audio and/or auxiliary data such as text and the receiver can process the data into a format for viewing and/or listening by a user via a display screen and/or speakers such as are provided in a television set. The television set can be connected to the receiver or the receiver can be provided as an integral part of the television set.
Typically, the digital data which is received is transmitted in multiple streams of data such as, for example a number of streams of video data, a number of audio data streams and so on. When received the data includes information for the receiver which allows the receiver to combine appropriate data streams together, such as an audio and video data stream, to form an identifiable television program which can be watched by the user of the apparatus when they select the same. One form of receiver could include processing means which allow each stream of data to be processed into a form ready for display or listening, if selected. However this form of the receiver apparatus would be prohibitively expensive due to the need for a number of processing means for each data stream.
A known solution to this problem is set out in the applicant's co-pending patent application wherein the receiver is required to combine and construct from the multiple streams, a single combined stream of data which can then be processed using processing software and/or hardware in the receiver. As there is only a need to process the combine data stream the processing means required is reduced and hence a receiver incorporating this feature can be manufactured at a commercially beneficial price.
The question of how the single stream of data can be constructed and combined from data packets from the plurality of streams of data which are received by the receiver is addressed in one form in the applicant's co-ending application.